


A simple choice

by Cool_username2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Battle of Hogwarts, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Drabble, Good Draco Malfoy, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm probably bad at writing too, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cool_username2/pseuds/Cool_username2
Summary: A short drabble about Draco refusing to join Voldemort at the battle of Hogwarts. That's pretty much it. Might add more drabbles, at some point, I don't know, really.
Kudos: 2





	A simple choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the battle of Hogwarts, Draco chooses a different path, his own path. He refuses to join Voldemort and stood by his class mates, during the battle of Hogwarts. Sorry to Neville fans btw, since his role here is greatly diminished.

Draco stood between his classmates, as they watched Hagrid carry a lifeless body. Hagrid loomed shocked and terrified as he walked, surrounded by death eaters. It wasn't hard, to guess whose body it was. Soon, with horror Draco began to make out the face. It was indeed Potter.

Draco never liked him and yet he was their last hope. The last hope, that one would stand against Voldemort. The boy who lived himself was a symbol of the idea, that Voldemort could be defeated,his death would help crush all resistance. Draco himself could feel the desperation of his classmates.  
Draco watched in horror, until he heard a loud, horrifyingly familiar voice.  
"Harry Potter... is dead."  
Most students watched in despair, as the dark lord walked forward.  
"From this day forth, you'll put your faith in me."  
None of the students said a word. They just stood and watched, filled with a mix of fear and hatred, towards the disgusting, pale, noseless figure in front of them. None of them realized the extent of his cruelty, though. Not like Draco did.  
"Harry Potter is dead" Voldemort repeated, as if he himself struggled to believe it "and now is the time to declare yourself. Come join us... or die."

Draco thought for a moment. Would it be better to die with dignity or to live out the rest of his life in fear of Voldemort. He would have to fear failure, as he did last year, for Voldemort would not tolerate failure.  
His thoughts were interrupted by the distant voice of his father.  
"Draco! Draco. Draco come!" His father called. Not that Lucius Malfoy looked anything like the man, that Draco idolized during his childhood. He had become a weak, frightened shadow of himself. Or maybe he was never a great man to begin with. Draco would rather die, than become like him, when he is older.  
"No" Draco whispered, as he looked, towards Potter's lifeless body.  
"No" Draco repeated louder "I refuse to join you, Voldemort. And neither should any of you." He said, turning to his classmates and teachers.  
He looked at them, before he continued. Most of them looked at him in surprise. He didn't blame them. He was the last person, that he himself expected to stand up to Voldemort, but it would be a good death and he could show at least a little bravery. He could help his classmates, inspire them even. The resistance, against Voldemort, wouldn't die, just because of the death of one boy, no matter what.  
"I know, that most of you don't like me, but believe me, I have seen this... man do things, that most of you can't even imagine. He has done vile and disgusting things. And I would honestly die, before serving him."

His parents looked at him in shock and horror, as Draco stood in front of the dark lord.  
"A pity, Draco" Voldemort spoke again "you could have made a great death eater, but you have chosen your fate. Now at the very least, you can serve as an example to your classmates. "  
Just as Draco had accepted his death, he heard screams of anger and confusion among the death eaters.  
Draco opened his eyes and saw Potter stand up and run, as Voldemort continued to cast curses in his direction. The dark lord screamed in rage, as the battle sparked anew.

Draco was hailed as a hero, once the battle was over, even though he refused to say anything about that. He acted in his own self interest, until the end, despite the delusions, that some people had about him. He never faced trial for his activity, as a death eater, even though his father did.  
Draco's actions were used in an attempt to clear his father of all charges, but everyone knew, that Lucius Malfoy was an active death eater at this point. The court did give him a lighter sentence, at least. Ironically, Draco did more to elevate, or in this case salvage, the Malfoy name, than his father ever could.  
Narcissa shared her pride in her son's bravery many times and Lucius never talked about it, but he was at the very least happy, with the fact, that Draco helped him get lighter punishment for his crimes.  
Lucius did not approve of Draco's marriage to Astoria, holding on to his prejudices, until the end, but there was little he could do about it, even if he wasn't in Azkaban.

Draco, reflected on all of that, as he stood beside his son at King's cross station. His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden whisper.  
"Dad, is that Harry Potter?"  
"Yes, that's him,Scorpius."

"Why don't you go say hi you said, that you were friends."  
"I said, that I knew him, I didn't say, that we were friends."  
Draco did recall his behavior, while he was at Hogwarts. Thankfully, he had grown past being a bully, but he didn't know, whether Harry would forgive him. Draco didn't walk towards Harry, he just looked at him and gave him a nod. Harry looked at him and after a few seconds,returned the nod. That was all , that Draco needed. He could talk to him later, but he didn't need to, he knew, that they were both beyond petty squabbles at that point.  
"Come on, Scorpius, it's time to go."  
"Wait dad" Scorpius stopped "what if I don't get sorted into Slytherin?"  
"Scorpius, the worth of a wizard is not measured, by his blood or the house, that he was sorted in. I am sure, that the sorting hat will put you in the house, best suited to your talents. Now go!"

Draco watched, as his son got on the train and left. He then proceeded to walk towards Harry, Ron and Hermoine, but then he decided to walk away, he could talk to them next year or he could meet them in the ministry. He knew, that they wouldn't connect him to happy memories. There was no point in ruining their mood on such a happy day.


End file.
